Going Down Way Down
by Brief Longevity
Summary: I know I suck at titles, but oh well. This is a story of when the AF gang is thrust into the underwater metropolis of Rapture. I made it around the time in between The Time Paradox and The Atlantis Complex, as well as just about around the time of the original Bioshock. Rated for some gruesome-ness later on. Enjoy.


**So, I don't own Artemis Fowl stuff, and I certainly don't own Bioshock stuff... But God I wish I did. Anyway, none of this is mine except plot/storyline. And here's the deal, this doesn't have a specific time period in either series that I can point out besides the fact that it is before The Atlantis Complex, and is somewhere around the time of Bioshock 1. I think I'm going to run Holly and Artemis through some of the occurrences of the original Bioshock as well- so don't flame on me for that. xD Just kidding. Haters gonna hate, flamers gonna flame. I don't care. Either way, enough of my babbling. Get to reading you lazy bums. xD Just kidding. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I know Artemis Fowl is around current time period, and that Bioshock is around the 1960's. Use your wonderful suspension of disbelief. ;D**

It all came back to me in flashes- split second images that only remained due to the high amount of adrenaline pumping through my body. My mother feebly diving to protect the twins, with Juliet at her side, mimicking her actions. My father dashing to the cockpit to try to find out what was wrong, or if he could help. Butler jumping at me so as to do the same as his sister and my mother. And finally, Holly. She was completely stoic, but seemed to be gripping the armrests as though they were the source of this possibly fatal situation.

'Falling… Falling… Falling…'

crash.

The water was shockingly warm for in the middle of the ocean. According to many movies, Artemis thought that it would have been frigid- capable of causing hypothermia in only a short period of time. He had no time to admire the warmth, though, so he simply pushed it out of his mind. He scrambled in finding which way was up as he struggled beneath the water, but finally found it by spotting some dim light that was beneath him. He flipped so that he was looking up at the light, and trashed upward, his lungs now screaming for air.

As he crested, he focused on sucking in all of the oxygen he could, and wouldn't stop until his lungs ceased to burn. Soon, he was steady, and wiped his hair and the water out of his eyes, and looked around at his surroundings. It had turned out that the light he had spotted was fire- the flaming carcass of what once was his family's private jet. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit him like a two-ton rock, and Artemis actually began to panic.

"MOTHER?! FATHER?! BECKETT! MILES! Butler?! Holly…?"

As he stopped screaming at the lack of response, he assumed the worst, and whispered," Anybody…?"

He looked back up at the burning debris, then, and steeled himself before swimming over to it. As he got there, though, the last of the wreckage had dipped below the surface of the water, and was moving steadily downward- its flames extinguished. It took Artemis's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness of the night, but as they did, he noticed something.

There was a tall, dark shape in the distance. It seemed simply like an obelisk- similar to the Washington Monument. Artemis decided that he should swim over and examine it, rather than simply sit there in the shark-infested waters. He swam over to discover that there was actually a small dock on the side of the building, and then a set of stairs running upward along the side of it, going upward from the dock. He swam over, and pushed himself up onto it before rolling onto his back, and closing his eyes. He began to cringe, rubbing his temples as he began to be clobbered by the reality of what had just happened. He didn't notice, though, that there was a figure now looming over him.

"Took you long enough," Holly croaked, chuckling a bit at the end.

At the sound of her voice, Artemis's eyes shot open, and he ceased the kneading of his temples. His heart jumped a bit, and the corners of his lips twitched upward into a miniscule smile- but only momentarily. He returned to his stoic disposition quickly, though, and asked," My Parents?"

At this, Holly choked up. The sound of her getting choked up was audible even against the sloshing of the waves up against the dock. This caused Artemis to cringe deeply, his eyes snapped shut, and fighting off tears.

"I'm so sorry, Arty," she said empathetically, kneeling down beside his head, and running her hand through his hair. The feeling was unwelcome, though, as Artemis pushed her hand away. After a few moments, he looked back up at her, his eyes hopeful.

"There might still be a chance; they might still be in the water."

Holly frowned, looking down- avoiding his eyes. Then, she whispered," I've been scanning the waters for the past half hour, Arty… I'm sorry…"

Artemis's face went from being hopeful, to being crushed. After a few moments, he began rubbing his temples again- his eyes snapped shut- and breathing deeply, and in a controlled manner. He stopped after a while, and his stoic, emotionless mask appeared on his face.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, nor was it anyone else's. Let's go."

With that, he stood, and began climbing the stairs. Holly paused for a moment, her face distorted with pity, sadness, and fear. The last of which was a very rare occasion.

She steeled herself, though, pushing back the tears. She then slowly began to trudge up the steps.

After many rotations around the obelisk via the spiral staircase that ran along its walls, they now stood before a set of doors. They were large, seemingly golden, ornate doors. They seemed to be about twelve feet tall, and about seven feet wide… For each of the doors. Artemis, was not fazed by their style or ostentatiousness, though. He simply walked up to them, and heaved them open- rather forcefully. As soon as they opened, overhead lights began to click on, moving from the row right in front of them to the row in the back of the main lobby. Artemis took a few steps inside, before corny, scratchy, classic music began to play, with an announcer speaking over the sound system. He froze at the noise- though not seemingly tense or nervous. He turned to Holly, though, and asked," Do you have your neutrino?"

"Yes," she replied, reaching down and touching the grip of her firearm for reassurance.

"Take it out. Be ready- I'm not sure who is here, or if they're friendly or not. Shoot to stun, unless you deemed it too dangerous, and may change to another setting," Artemis said calmly, as he walked across the room, and down a set of stairs along the wall. He reached the bottom, and his eyes widened at what sat before him. Holly came down moments later, and spotted it as well, he mouth opening slightly.

"Do you think?" Holly asked, regaining her voice.

"Only possible place for them to have gone. Besides, what is down there? We're stuck here anyway- might as well find out."

And with that, the two boarded the bathyscaphe, and Artemis pulled the lever


End file.
